


The World's Smoothest Loser

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, listen i havent written them kissing yet and that alone is a TRAVESTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Tomoe and Rinko snuggle and kiss.Then, Tomoe makes herself look like a loser.Ya get what's written on the tin.





	The World's Smoothest Loser

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I wrote THIS much TomoRin *without* any real kissing in it. This is my apology.

To Tomoe, there was nothing that signified love more than actions. Sure, there were words that could make her brain explode like a festival fireworks show or make her heart pound like a bass drum. But there was just something about a tangible connection that make her expression of love all the more sweeter. And out of all the actions or movements done as a profession of one’s love, there was none that Tomoe loved more than a kiss. Small, deep, short or long; a kiss to her was ever so shy of perfect, and it didn’t help that her girlfriend was a good kisser in her own right. While her own lips were usually in desperate need of some chapstick, Rinko had taken to wearing some surprisingly noticeable shades of lipstick, especially when she came over to hang out. Tomoe didn’t know if it was some sort of self imposed confidence booster or some sly plan devised by Lisa, but there was no complaining on her end.

Regardless of her affinity for kissing, Tomoe was never one to force, let alone goad her girlfriend into giving her a smooch; Rinko still was a shy girl deep down, and Tomoe knew that being patient and understanding would end up reaping its rewards in due time. Today was no different, as the two of them sat on Tomoe’s bed, watching some movie on her laptop that they two of them decided on the day before. Everything was as it had always been (itsumodoori); Tomoe was resting her back against the headboard, propping the laptop on her legs whilst Rinko leaned over, her head nestled into the crook of her shoulder. They were watching a vlog about a woman playing with her cats; but the video itself was but background noise for these more intimate moments that the two shared. Between jobs, student council, school, and, of course, music, there wasn’t much time that the couple could feasibly set aside to just enjoy each other's company. As a result, their dates tended to lean to activities that were a lot more intimate and relaxing in nature, maximizing the amount of Loving My Girlfriend Time™ that they had. 

Snaking her arm around her girlfriend’s back, Tomoe began to slump into a more comfortable position as her interest in the video they were watching waned. Rinko seemed to pick up on this, and used the newfound support to turn herself around, effectively nestling herself against the side of Tomoe’s chest. 

_ Ah… she’s really cute when she’s like this. _ “Getting a bit tired, Rinko?” Rinko gave her a nod. “Do you want to lie down and cuddle?” Rinko shook her head. It wasn’t their first time playing this game of charades; there were times where Rinko understandably wasn’t in the mood to talk, or wanted to ask for something that her self esteem wouldn’t let her ask. “What’s up, Rinks?”

The only response that Tomoe got was a nearly inaudible mumble, followed by Rinko attempting to bury her face into the side of Tomoe’s chest.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you, babe.”

“I-- I want to kiss you…”

_ Ah… how cute.  _ “Were you thinking about asking me that the whole time?” Rinko nodded her head again ,this time a bi more hesitantly than the first few times. “Awww, no need to be embarrassed, you know I love it too.

“Y-You do?”

“Well, yeah, I get to kiss my girlfriend; what’s better than that?”   
“Well, you never ask me, so I thought that you only did it out of pity whenever I asked you…”

Tomoe let out a feigned gasp of terror. “And miss out on the chance to kiss  _ you _ ? Never!” Feeling Rinko hold onto her tighter, Tomoe laughed and leaned forwards, kissing the top of Rinko’s head. “I don’t ask you, because I wouldn’t want to force you into doing anything, babe.” And while the gesture was small enough, Tomoe knew that the act of sincerity and patience would speak volumes to the shy girl, who wriggled away from her loving grasp.

“W-Well if I may…”

Tomoe figured that Rinko really had been waiting a while for her chance to kiss her, as the usually shy girl leaned forwards, pressing their lips together mere moments after her request. It’s not like Tomoe was complaining at all though. Not in the slightest. For her lips were like the very music she played; physically gentle and reserved, but with intensity and emotion to spare. Every bit of the kiss was so normal, familiar and right. The way Rinko gently pressed forward to let Tomoe know that she wanted more, how Tomoe's hands would always find Rinko's. They were never overly intense or desperately passionate; to them was a reassuring comfort than some overdone show of affection.

But for the sake of their lungs (and the awkwardness that came with sitting statue still for long periods of time), both Tomoe and Rinko sat back down, adequate blushes unable to hide their enjoyment. The two sat in a calm, pleasant happiness before Rinko shifted around nervously.

"Darling…"

"Yes, Tomoe?"

Rinko gripped at the Hem of her shirt, obviously working up the courage inside herself to get out what was on her mind.

"I-I'd like to… I'd like to try something."

_ Oh. OH.  _ Hiding away her potential excitement of what wonderful things Rinko could be working her way up to doing, Tomoe gave her girlfriend a warm, patient smile.

"Sure; I'm always willing to do things if it's for you, Rinks."

"O-OK, just… just sit right there then, please."

Savoring this rare moment in which Rinko took the lead, Tomoe watched as her girlfriend scooted closer to her, taking the laptop off of Tomoe and putting it near the foot of the bed. Taking one last deep breath, Rinko steeled herself, and leaned forwards, lips pursed and eyes barely shut.

Leaning forwards, Tomoe had closed her eyes and relaxed herself for yet another kiss.  _ Rinko sure is spoiling me today… better enjoy every second of this.  _ The kiss itself felt a bit off upon impact; Tomoe found herself shifting over to find the soft, familiar press of Rinko’s lips. This kiss? A calmer, lighter kiss; akin to an airy parfait or a fresh cr ê p--

***snicker***

Tomoe’s eyes opened, curious as to why Rinko would be laughing. Sure, there was that bubbly, giggly feeling that tended to happen when Tomoe teased Rinko with quick, peckered kisses. No, these were the beginnings of a full on chortle; but why after a kiss, of all things?

“T-Tomoe… you’re so cute.” Rinko smiled, and attempted to hold back another laugh as the taller girl sat in bewilderment

“W-wh--…” Tomoe stuttered.  _ Did I do something? Is she trying to tell me that my breath smells bad? No, she would have told me that earlier… _

“Tell me, darling, do you like my lips that much?”

“Well, yeah, of course I do, I--”

“I-I wasn’t aiming for  _ your _ lips that time; Tomoe..., ” Rinko explained, “I was trying to kiss your cheek.“ Rinko giggled again, this time unable to hold it back as Tomoe’s face went deep red. “You know… if you wanted a kiss on the lips, you should have just said...”


End file.
